On ne touche pas ce qui appartient à un Malefoy
by Idril Daliem
Summary: Naïve, ça c'est que croit Drago Malefoy à l'encontre d'une certaine Hermione Granger. Manipulateur, ça c'est ce que croit ladite Granger à propos de Malefoy. Mais tout n'est jamais simple, surtout pas quand un Serpentard, aux idées sournoises, prend plaisir à traquer sa "proie". M à venir. RÉÉCRITURE.
1. Prologue

_On ne touche pas ce qui appartient à un Malfoy_

Prologue

* * *

La vie n'était pas de tout repos et Hermione le savait très bien. Assise sur un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains était plongé dans un livre, bien évidemment trouvé à la bibliothèque. Il était bientôt minuit, et plus personne ne se trouvait maintenant dans la salle commune, ayant tous opté pour leur lits tièdes. Même Harry et Ron avait abandonné l'idée de la convaincre d'aller se coucher. Même si la jeune fille tenait encore debout aussi tard, personne ne manquait de voir les cernes lui tombant sous les yeux.

Après avoir finit les dernières lignes de son chapitre, elle leva les yeux et fixa la cheminée devant-elle, et finit par se perdre dans ses pensées. Demain serait une journée plutôt chargée, et le sommeille commençait enfin à pointer son nez. C'est avec lenteur et lassitude qu'elle daigna enfin monter dans son dortoir, et sans faire de bruit, se coucha après s'être mis en pyjama.

Le lendemain matin, le visage pâle, elle rejoignit ses deux amis, qui la fixait plutôt étrangement.

- Quand je te le dis qu'elle va finir par se tuer à la lecture, chuchota Ron à Harry, alors que Hermione les rejoignait à la sortie de la salle commune.

Harry regarda attentivement son amie, et remarqua les cernes qui entouraient les yeux de couleur chocolat de la jeune fille. Il soupira, depuis un moment déjà elle était comme cela. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ron et lui avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de soustraire des informations à la jeune Gryffondor, mais rien à faire, elle les rassurait toujours que c'était seulement dût aux devoirs qu'elle avait, et le fait de beaucoup trop réviser.

Hermione quand à elle, marcha avec droiture et se dirigeait vers la grande salle ou un petit déjeuner les attendaient, et ce avec le plus grand bonheur de Ron.

Installé devant son assiette quasi vide, Hermione fixa son verre de jus de citrouille avec mélancolie, et ne daigna même pas critiquer Ron, assis devant elle, la bouche pleine, se goinfrant de porridge et de saucisse, le tout mélangé, ce qui donnait une couleur plutôt, disons spécial. Ce dernier d'ailleur, la bouche pleine, dit :

- Tiens, che matin on a deux j'heure de pochions... Rien que de penché à revoir la tête de Rogue... Ca me donne envie de recracher ce que j'ai dans la bouche ! Et en pluche c'est touchour avec ces débiles de Serpentards.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, et les ouvris en grands , l'air surprise, puis son regard s'assombrit et elle piqua dans son assiette et mangea rageusement ce qu'elle avait dans la fourchette.

- Euh, Hermione, je sais que le cours de potion n'est jamais agréable, mais inutile de lancer des éclaires à ton bacon, il ne t'a rien fait, répliqua déconcerté Ron, après avoir avaler sa boucher.

- Oui, désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, lança-t-elle en haussant doucement les épaules, et retrouvant un regard à la Hermione : c'est à dire sérieux.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, puis décidèrent de passer à autre chose. Ils se levèrent tous les deux en même temps après que les trois amis eurent finit leur assiettes et s'apprêtaient à partir, lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Hermione ne les suivaient pas.

- Hermione, tu viens ? Demanda Harry.

- J'arrive, je vous rejoint, répondit-elle faignant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

Il acquiesça et partit avec Ron. Hermione soupira et ferma son sac. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller en cours de potion à cause de _Lui_.

Instinctivement sa tête pivota vers la table du concerné. Pas là. Peut-être était-il déjà partie avec ses camarades vers les cachots? Elle se leva, arrangea son uniforme et prit la direction des sous sols du château.

Arrivé là bas, elle vit Harry et Ron près de la porte et les rejoignit. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas en revanche, derrière elle, c'était _lui_, qui la fixait, un sourire narquois, comme à son habitude, scotché aux lèvres.

Lorsque Rogue ouvrit la porte et leur fit un signe sec comme quoi les élèves pouvait entrés. Hermione se précipita vers sa table habituelle, suivit de près par Harry et Ron, interloqués par l'entrée en trombe d'Hermione. A croire qu'elle était pressé de voir Rogue débuter son cours. Même si Hermione se débrouillait très bien en potions, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le professeur Rogue et encore moins sa façon d'enseigner. Mais la façon dont-elle était entrée aurait laissé imaginé qu'elle adulait le cours et le professeur.

Rogue prit la paroles lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, et dit d'une voix froide :

- Aujourd'hui, vous me ferez une potion de mort vivant, et ce, avec les personnes avec qui je vous direz d'aller. Vous serez plaçé par binôme pour un meilleur résultat. Je ne veux en aucun cas de bavardage durant ce cours, qui aura besoin de la plus grande concentration de votre part...

A ce moment là il avait fixé Harry avec un regard malveillant que ce dernier répondit avec un regard noir, et Neville se ratatina sur sa chaise. En groupe ? En binôme ? Hermione pâlit. Avec qui Rogue la mettrait ? Sur le coup elle pria pour qu'il ne la place pas à _ses_ côtés ! Mais lorsqu'il énuméra la liste qu'il avait fait, et qu'il arriva enfin à son nom, elle cru faire un ulcère :

- Granger à côté de...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands comme si Rogue lui avait mit une gifle... A côté de _lui_ ? Pourquoi, pourquoi elle ? Elle se retourna vers celui avec qui elle devrait faire équipe durant deux heures. Il la fixait avec un fin sourire, l'air de la mettre au défi de s'installer à ses côtés. Devant le regard quelque peu méchant de Rogue, elle prit ses affaires, et sous les regards noirs de Harry et Ron vers son binôme, elle s'installa près de lui. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que cette matinée puisse être aussi insupportable. Pourquoi il avait choisit de la placer avec_ lui ? _Merlin lui en voulait, c'était sûr !

- Granger, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse, je suis étonné de voir que tu es autant ravie d'être à mes côtés...

- C'est étrange, dit-elle froidement, je ne pensais pas que je te donnerait cette impression la... _Malfoy_...

* * *

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction, mais cette fois-ci sur l'univers d'Harry Potter et l'un de mes couples favoris qui est le ... Hermione-Drago (impossible dans les bouquins malheureusement... snif)! J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. J'attend avec impatiente vos avis. Pour être honnête c'est ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, alors s'il vous plait, ne m'en voulait pas si les personnages sont disons un peu... OOC, je tâcherai de garder leur caractères le plus longtemps possible ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Si ce prologue ressemblerait à un quelconque autre prologue, c'est que je ne le sais pas. J'espère que non, car je l'ai écrite comme cela s'en m'inspiré de quoique ce soit...


	2. Chapter 1

_On ne touche pas ce qui appartient à un Malfoy_

_Chapitre 1 : Chacun sa façon de procéder_

_

* * *

_**V**oici que les élèves se mirent au travail qui avait été demandé quelques minutes plutôt par le terrifiant maître des potions. C'est avec mauvaise foi que Hermione ouvrit son manuel de préparation des potions de sixième années, et ce, sous le regard intense de Malfoy. Ce regard qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme cela ? Sans prêter plus attention au jeune homme blond assis à côté d'elle, elle se leva pour prendre les ingrédients qui lui fallait, mais au moment de se lever, c'est avec stupeur qu'elle sentie la main de Malfoy agripper son bras. Déconcerté, elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, et lui dit tout en lui lancent des éclaire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy?

-Pourquoi tu te lève Granger ? Tu te sens tellement mal à côté de moi que tu as décidé de t'éloigner ? Demanda-t-il, l'air ironique.

- Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Malfoy, nous sommes en plein cours de potion, et il me faut chercher les ingrédients pour la préparer.

- Inutile Granger, cette potion, on ne la fera pas, répliqua-t-il simplement en la replaçant sur sa chaise.

- Non mais tu es tombé sur la tête ? Laisses moi chercher ces fichus ingrédients que je puisse débuter cette maudite potion, et libre à toi si tu ne veux pas m'aider à la préparer, ce n'est pas moi qui aura un T à ce devoir de classe ! Débita Hermione, devant l'attitude agaçante du vert et argent.

Il la lâcha enfin, et dit d'une voix traînante :

-Fait comme tu veux… Mais ne compte pas sur moi, pour t'aider. De toute façon je ne travail jamais avec des gens comme toi.

Hermione le dévisagea un instant, et se leva en fulminant dans sa tête toutes les pires atrocités qui lui passait dans la tête… Ça dernière phrase ne faisait aucun doute du fait que les « gens comme elle » n'était autre que les personnes ayant le sang « impur », soit « sang de bourbe ». Sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi, le fait que lui, pense ça d'elle, lui faisait mal. Pourtant habitué depuis six ans, ces réflexions sortie tout droit du jeune homme devrait lui être indifférent.

Après avoir eu ce dont elle voulait, elle retourna à sa place et débuta la potion, sous le regard impassible de Drago. Lui ne disait rien, et Hermione se disait que ce n'était pas plus mal, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient se trouver l'un à côté de l'autre sans que cela ne se termine en duel d'insultes. Parfois, gênée, Hermione jetait de petits coup d'œil en direction de l'homme qu'elle supportait le moins au monde, du moins dans ce château. Mais c'est en repensant qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas qu'elle secoua la tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite tout en pensant : « Non mais qu'elle idiote ! Tu le hait ! Alors pourquoi tu ne cesse pas de le regarder…? Ce n'est Q4une personne imbu d'elle-même, sarcastique et sans aucun respect pour les gens comme… toi »

- Que t'arrive-t-il Granger ? Demanda soudainement Drago, froidement en la regardant de haut.

Il la regardait comme si Hermione était une espèce avarié d'on ne sait quoi. Hermione ne dit rien, mais constata qu'il changeai très rapidement. Au début du cours il la fixait avec intensité, et puis ensuite avec amertume… Comme avant. Puis il ricana et lança :

- Parfois je me demande à quoi tu penses Granger… Il faut avouer que tu es étrange des fois.

Elle ne le regarda pas, mais ses paroles l'avait quelque peu surprise. Et c'est sans plus aucune autre parole qu'elle continua de suivre les instructions de son livre afin de finir sa potion.

Le cours s'était plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble, sauf au moment ou Neville, qui faisait équipe avec Ron (Drôle de choix, pensa Hermione, qui savait très bien que Ron n'était pas très doué en potion, alors en plus le mettre avec Neville…) avait oublier d'ajouter un ingrédient, ce qui fit que lorsque Rogue testa sa potion, une horrible chose gluante était sortie du chaudron, ce qui lui valu un regard assassin du maître des potions. Et Seamus Finnigan, qui faisait équipe avec Dean Thomas, comme à son habitude, finit le cours les cheveux en pique et le visage noir.

Le front en sueur, Hermione releva un peu de sa potion pour la mettre dans un flacon et le poser sur le bureau du professeur. Et c'est avec colère qu'elle vit Malfoy faire de même. Et c'est sans peur qu'elle marcha vers lui d'un pas rapide et lui demander froidement :

- Que compte tu faire avec ce flacon Malfoy ?

- Ça ne se voit pas Granger ? Je vais faire comme toi, le mettre sur le bureau de Rogue, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tu ne m'a même pas aidé, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en tirerai avec une note alors que tu n'a même pas bougé le petit doigt pour préparer cette potion. Alors excuse moi, mais tu vas vider ce flacon et ne rien poser sur le bureau de Rogue !

- Tu rêve Granger. Laisse moi passer maintenant, j'ai une note à avoir.

Elle ne le laissa pas passer, et même si elle devait avoir les fourbes de Rogue ou les regards menaçant de cette fouine, jamais elle ne le laisserai avoir une bonne note alors qu'il ne la méritait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçu qu'une grande partie des élèves était déjà sortie. Elle vit Ron et Harry près de la porte, l'attendant. Rogue cria soudainement :

- Mlle Granger, pourquoi bouchez vous le passage à Mr Malfoy ?

Elle se retourna vers son professeur, le visage rouge, et répondit :

- Malfoy ne m'a pas aidé une seule seconde pour la préparation de la potion et il veut tout de même vous donner cet échantillon.

Elle ne vit pas que Malfoy l'avait contourné et s'était approché du bureau pour y déposer son flacon. Rogue eut un rictus mauvais et répondit :

- Et bien la prochaine, obligez le un peu plus à se mettre au travail.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne dit rien, trop furieuse devant le regard fière de Malfoy et celui malveillant de Rogue qui lui dit :

- Maintenant sortez, j'ai des choses à faire.

C'est avec rapidité qu'elle prit la direction de la sortie et de celle de ses amis par la même occasion.

Ron et Harry qui avait assisté à toute la conversation tentèrent de calmer Hermione. Ron allait même jusqu'à devenir vulgaire.

- Sale bouse de dragon repoussent ! Laisser Malfoy s'en tirer comme toujours ! Ah, celui-là, il ne perd rien pour attendre !

Mais cela ne calma pas Hermione pour autant. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien dire, ou rien faire. Malfoy aurait toujours l'avantage malheureusement.

L e reste de la matinée se passa normalement sauf pour une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. L'épisode de ce matin ne faisait que la rendre désagréable, et menaçait quiconque de s'approcher trop d'elle, tellement son visage était fermé et ses yeux qui détenait des regards aussi noirs que les cheveux de Harry ne faisait qu'accentuer son état.

Même Harry et Ron restèrent sur leur gardes, évitent de trop titiller la jeune rouge et or. « Inutile d'aggraver son humeur, » pensaient-ils.

Au moment du déjeuner, c'est avec une Hermione un peu plus calme qu'ils se rendirent à la Grande salle. Mais c'est sans compter la présence de Drago qui laissa planer une atmosphère tendu entre le trio. Ron hésitait entre lui bondir dessus et le frapper de façon très « moldu », ou bien de lui jeter un mauvais sort qui lui ferait pousser des tentacules à la place des yeux. Mais c'est sous le regard pesant d'Hermione, qui ne voulait pas de spectacle public, que Ron se ravisa de sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche.

Sous le regard rieur de Mafloy, Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondors, dos au jeune homme blond, bien décidé à l'éviter. Mais elle sentait très bien que lui ne détachait pas ses yeux d'elle… Ces derniers temps, Malfoy était très étrange depuis un moment, surtout avec elle. Il se comportait parfois en vrai abrutie méchant, et parfois en personne normale et « civilisé » du point de vue d'Hermione, c'est-à-dire, plutôt… oui «plutôt » gentil avec elle et pas moqueur.

- Dit moi Hermione, dit soudainement Harry, assis en face d'elle, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi Malfoy te regarde comme si il préparait un mauvais coup ?

Elle se retourna bien malgré elle vers la table des Serpentards et remarqua qu'effectivement, Malfoy la fixait, ou plutôt la détaillait comme si il voyait sa personne pour la première fois.

Elle se retourna vers son ami et répondit calmement :

-Aucune idée, peut-être veut-il me faire enrager un peu plus, ou bien il fait genre de vouloir me faire du mal pour impressionné la morue assise à côté de lui…

Ron, qui avait la bouche pleine comme d'habitude, pouffa bien malgré lui, ce qui eu pour résultat un pauvre Neville avec des postillons de nourriture sur le visage. La « morue » en question n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson, pendu au bras de Malfoy, qui ne cessait de glousser et de faire des sourires béats au jeune concerné.

- Ils me dégoûtent les deux… On dirait que Parkinson va lui arracher le bras à fore de le lui tirer… souffla Hermione en se penchant de nouveau vers son assiette, un livre d'arithmancie en face d'elle, tenu par son verre de jus de citrouille.

Harry et Ron qui l'avaient entendu, la regardèrent en se demandent bien pourquoi elle se souciaient des deux serpentards, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fait attention à eux, ou du moins, ne les avaient jamais trop critiqué lorsque Parkinson collait de trop Malfoy.

Ils entendirent au bout d'un moment :

-Mais Drago… Pourquoi tu ne cesse de fixer cette…

L'insulte qu'elle prononça fit grincer des dents de Harry et Ron. Mais Hermione, trop habitué par ce genre d'insulte ne dit rien. Mais elle ne bougea plus ses couverts de telle sorte qu'elle puisse entendre ce que répondrait le vert et argent.

-Rien qui te concerne Pansy. Maintenant lâche mon bras, je dois y aller.

Hermione se retourna discrètement vers eux et vit le beau blond partir de la salle sous les yeux médusés de Parkinson qui tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille rouge et or, et la fixa comme si elle voulait lui bondir dessus. C'est sous ce regard meurtrier qu'elle décida de se lever aussi, alors que ses deux amis n'avaient pas encore finit leur assiettes. Ils la regardèrent et Ron demanda ou elle allait comme ça.

- Je vais rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle simplement.

Et sur ces mots elle sortie de la salle. Pourquoi avait elle décidée de sortir aussi rapidement ? Elle se le demandait elle-même. Peut-être que le regard lourd de reproche de Parkinson l'avait incité à s'éloigner d'elle. C'est avec lenteur qu'elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Mais quelle idiote, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait aucun livre à rendre ! Encore la bonne excuse pour se retrouver seule sans lever les soupçons de Harry et Ron. Mais maintenant, qu'allait elle faire ? Les cours ne débutait que dans deux heures. Tant pis elle irait réviser là bas.

Arrivé à l'angle d'un des nombreux couloirs du château, vide à cette heure-ci pour cause le déjeuner, elle ne vit pas la personne qui la suivait. Et c'est dans un petit crie qu'elle laissa échapper, qu'elle se fit violemment plaquer au mur. Ne sachant pas qui lui voulait du mal, elle commença à bouger et à se débattre, les yeux fermés.

-Calme toi Granger, siffla une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se calma directement et ouvrit ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux gris métallique de Malfoy. Elle prit une mine dégouté, et lui balança à la figure sans gentillesse :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? Lâche moi tout de suite, tu me fait mal !

Il ne la lâcha pas mais allégea sa poigne sur ses bras. Il approcha son visage de la jeune Gryffondor qui sentit le souffle de son ennemi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou Malfoy? Dit-elle, le souffle saccadé.

- Ce que je fou Granger ? Ça ne se voit pas ? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

-Non, maintenant lâche moi, j'ai des choses à faire, répliqua-t-elle en essayant de le repousser.

Il ne la laissa pas le repousser, et colla son torse à celui de la jeune fille et vociféra dans un murmure :

-Écoute sang de bourbe, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fait ce que je suis entrain de faire en ce moment, mais sache que je ne te laisserai pas me filler entre les doigts.

-Tu es complètement fou ma parole, s'écria la jeune fille, les yeux ronds.

- Oh oui, fou de toi… murmura-t-il le regard malveillant, maintenant écoute moi bien Granger… Je te veux pour moi et moi seul.

Elle cessa de se débattre, et le regarda un moment. Il était tombé sur quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne savait pas si elle se trouvait devant le Malfoy qu'elle connaissait… Celui froid, vaniteux et arrogant, prenant tout le monde de haut de par son statut et son nom.

- Arrête de plaisanter Malfoy, ça n'a rien de drôle. Si c'est un parie et bien dit à tes camarades que tu as gagné, mais fiche moi la paix maintenant…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque parie Granger. Lorsque je dit que je te veux pour moi, j'entend par là que je ne veux pas te voir traîner avec un quelconque garçon, ou du moins que lui et toi entretenaient des relations disons, plus qu'amicale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis, dis-toi bien que je t'aurais sans cesse à l'œil. Tu es désormais, à partir de maintenant, à moi…

- Arrête de débiter des conneries Malfoy! Et va te chercher un autre passe-temps! Cria-t-elle, prenant soudainement peur.

Il ricana, et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

- Fais bien attention à toi…

Il la lâcha et partie sans demander quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, les jambes ne la tenant plus. Est-ce que la scène qu'il venait de se passer était-elle bien réelle ? Car si la réponse était oui, elle n'avait plus qu'à aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Malfoy… Était-ce vraiment lui à ce moment là ? Elle se le demandait encore. Elle le détestait encore plus que d'habitude à ce moment là. Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ? Elle baissa les yeux, soudainement honteuse… Lorsque Malfoy s'était approché d'elle, et que son souffle lui avait frôlé le visage, elle avait sentie quelque chose… oui quelque chose d'agréable. Elle avait aimé ce moment. Mais qu'elle sombre idiote ! C'était un serpentard… Un fils de Mangemort. Elle se releva doucement, et marcha rapidement vers sa salle commune et n'en ressortie plus jusqu'au cours suivant. Harry et Ron la retrouvèrent lorsqu'elle sortie de la salle commune, et lui demandèrent :

- Ou étais tu ? On t'a cherché à la bibliothèque et tu ni était pas, dit Ron.

-Je… j'était ensuite partie dans mon dortoir. J'avais des choses à ranger, mentit-elle.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux, tentent de voir quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire dire si la jeune fille était sincère ou pas. Ron, sans se soucier d'avantage de la situation, partie vers le grand escalier. Alors qu'Hermione allait le suivre, Harry la retint par le bras et la prit à part vers le mur du couloir.

- Écoute Mione, je sais que ces derniers temps tu ne vas pas très bien. Si tu as quoi que ce soit à nous dire, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

Hermione leva ses yeux couleur chocolat vers ceux vert de son le grand brun. Elle le fixa un moment, puis sourit devant l'affection dont faisait preuve son ami.

-Oui, merci Harry… dit-elle doucement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a rien.

Il la sonda un moment, puis lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les escaliers pour rejoindre Ron.

Derrière un angle, un certains blond avait suivit toute la conversation, accompagné de son meilleur ami.

- Dit moi Drago, peux-tu me dire pourquoi on fait tout ça ? Demanda un certains Zabini Blaise.

- Tu sais Blaise, ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. Cesse de me poser des questions et regarde tout simplement. Lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi, je te le dirai.

Il rejeta un coup d'œil aux deux Gryffondors qui marchait main dans la main. Une rage incontrôlable le prit. De quel droit cette fille se permettait de prendre la main d'un autre garçon, alors qu'il l'avait menacé il n'y avait même pas une heure avant? Il savait très bien que Potter et Granger était meilleur ami, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Potter considérait Granger comme sa petite sœur… Les voir comme ça, main dans la main, l'énerva sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, peut-être car il n'obtiendra pas la docilité de la jeune femme aussi facilement... Dans sa fierté il en oubliait que la jeune Gryffondor était une simple fille comme les autres avec des sentiments. Mais peut lui importait, il n'allait pas dire être amoureux d'elle, surtout pas pour cette sang de bourbe... Mais le fait de l'avoir à sa merci lui procurerai une sensation de superiorité. Peut-être parce que désormais Granger était sa propriété. Et comme il aimait le dire : _On ne touche pas ce qui appartient à un Malfoy._

* * *

Et voici mon chapitre 1, qui j'espère vous à plu ! J'attend avec impatiente vos avis, positifs ou negatifs, mais de préférence justifiés ! =) N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si necessaire ^^ Etant une personne plutôt ouverte, si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions à faire, faite le ! Je suis à l'écoute. Les petites reviews font toujours plaisir à l'auteur et sa encourage grandement ! (car moi je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à chaque fois ou pas... T.T)

Comment voyez-vous la suite ? Que va faire Hermione maintenant qu'elle sait que notre cher Drago ne va plus la lacher jusqu'à la rendre folle... ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**No-chocolate** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =) J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu aussi. Je l'ai posté plutôt vite, je suis fière de moi ! xD Bisous, et merci encore !

**P'tite jiji **: Hey, merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que mon prologue t'aies plu ! =) J'espère que ce premier chapitre t'as plu tout autant ! Dis, tu es l'auteur de : "_Puis-je vous aimez_" ? à mes favoris ! *-* Quand compte-tu poster la suite ! Car je suis vraiment impatiente de savoir ce qui va se passer ! =) Bisous !


	3. Chapter 2

_On ne touche pas ce qui appartient à un Malfoy_

_Chapitre 2 : _Il ne lui appartient pas de décider de ma vie.

**I**l ne lui était même pas venu moins d'un mois plus tôt que désormais sa vie a Poudlard allait devenir un calvaire, un vrai parcours du combattant. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour garder le sourire devant ses amis et professeurs, mais plus les jours passaient, plus il lui était devenu presque impossible de marcher dans les couloirs, désert ou non, tranquille sans avoir droit à des regard appuyés d'un certains Serpentard aux cheveux blonds et au teint pâle, ce qui accentuait fortement son beau visage et ses beaux yeux gris, Drago avait prit soin de faire savoir à sa nouvelle propriété qu'il était toujours présent, et ce, avec le consentement de la jeune fille ou pas, Harry et Ron devait faire des efforts considérable pour ne pas se ruer sur Malfoy et lui faire manger la poussière.

-Inutile que vous ayaient des problèmes à cause de lui, avait jugé bon de dire Hermione à ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient grincé des dents lorsque Malfoy et sa bande passaient à leurs côtés en lançant des regards mauvais aux trois Gryffondors.

D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas loupé le regard perçant de leur pire ennemi destiné à leur meilleure amie, qui elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux, et avait tenté de faire face au regard profond du jeune homme.

-C'est hallucinant à quel point ce mec peu me sortir les vers du nez... grogna Ron, le regard mauvais, fixant l'endroit ou s'était trouvé les verts et argents quelques minutes avant. En plus, il est plus qu'étrange depuis le début de l'année, rajouta t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

A ces paroles, Hermione détourna le regard de son ami, n'osant pas imaginé la réaction du roux si il venait à découvrir ce que Malfoy lui avait dit il y a de cela presque un mois. Elle n'en avait toujours pas parlé à ceux qu'elle considéraient comme les deux seuls meilleurs amis qu'elle n'ai jamais eut. De plus, étant donné que Drago n'avait rien tenté depuis ses menaces, elle s'était cru en sécurité, et pensait que ce que le blond lui avait proféré n'était autre qu'une sorte de blague de mauvais goût.

Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle craignait que le blond exécute réellement ce qu'il avait dit, et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne voyait pas les regards qu'il lui lançait que ce soit dans les couloirs, en cours ou lors des repas. Pansy Parkinson même l'avait bien remarqué et ne cessait désormais de lancer des propos acerbes en direction de la pauvre Gryffondors qui n'avait jamais rien demandé de telle.

La jalousie faisait parfois faire n'importe quoi, et c'est ce que la brunette de Serpentard faisait. Bien entendu, elle évitait de chercher celle qui attirait désormais l'intention de son Serpentard devant celui-ci, depuis que ce dernier l'ai réprimandé plutôt violemment de ne jamais plus insulter quelqu'un qui lui « appartenait ». Hermione avait cru mal entendre, mais lorsqu'elle sût que ce que le blond avait dit était bien réelle, elle avait eut la soudaine envie de lui balancer son livre d'arithmancie sur sa tête gominé. Mais elle dût se retenir lorsqu'elle vit apparaître le professeurs Flitwick, sa petite taille ne lui ayant au départ pas permis de le voir.

A présent elle se demandait quand le Serpentard passerait à l'acte, sachant pertinemment qu'il le ferait. Un Serpentard exécute généralement ce qu'il dit, surtout quand ses paroles ont un fond mauvais et que le sujet permet à celui qui le lance d'en tirer un certains profit. Et le profit que pourrait tirer Malfoy des menaces qu'il avait dit à Hermione était simplement de l'avoir à lui.

C'est la tête un peu ailleurs qu'elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque un vendredi soir, laissant ses deux amis dans la salle commune. Elle devait finir un devoir en étude des runes, et continuer son devoir sur les potions, particulièrement difficile, qui consistait à répertorier les propriétés de la pierre de lune. Elle fût soulagé de se retrouver seule à la bibliothèque, sans Harry et Ron, dont elle n'avait pas obligé la venu, elle qui insistait d'habitude pour qu'ils fassent leur devoirs avant le week-end pour qu'ils soient tranquille ensuite.

Il était 18 heures, et un vendredi soir, presque personne ne se rendait à la bibliothèque. Au moins elle était sûre de ne pas se retrouver devant un crétin de Serpentard, ou pire... En tant que préfète, elle devait assurer sa ronde dans quelques heures, après le dîner. Elle devait se le dire, faire sa ronde avec Malfoy ne l'enchantait guère. Elle s'était toujours assuré de faire ses rondes avec Ron, mais ce soir, elle ne pourrait échapper à son ennemi... Ron faignant un mal de tête. C'était surtout pour pouvoir avoir sa soirée de libre... Elle n'avait rien répliqué sur le fait que cela l'amènerait à devoir supporter le beau blond, elle tenterait d'assumer et de l'ignorer tout simplement.

Soupirant peut-être pour la 150éme fois depuis qu'elle avait posé toutes ses affaires sur une des nombreuses tables de la bibliothèque et qu'elle ai débuté ses devoirs, elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Malfoy pourrait bien faire ce soir. Une pointe de crainte restait tout de même présente, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être sûre si son ennemi ferait réellement ce qu'il avait dit, car pour le moment, rien de très spécial était arrivé à la jeune fille.

Une heure plus tard, voulant s'arrêter là, elle rangea ses affaires, et allait se rendre à la Grande salle pour prendre son dîner, quand elle se fit pousser contre le mûr violemment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... voulu t-elle commencer, prise par une peur soudaine. Encore Malfoy? Si c'était le cas, il commençait à réellement l'énerver avec ses manies brusques. Mais c'est quand elle croisa le regard dur et noir d'un certain Zabini Blaise, qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas Malfoy... Elle n'avait pas croisé les yeux gris métalliques et froids du Serpentard blond? Mais ceux foncés et insondables d'un de ses amis... Mais que lui voulait-il ? Était-ce Malfoy qui l'avait envoyé?

-Calme toi un peu Granger, souffla Blaise, une bouche sur celle de la jeune fille, tentant de calmer celle-ci qui se débattait férocement de la poigne du jeune homme.

« Me calmer? Pensa Hermione fulminante. Il plaisante j'espère? » Mais elle devait bien l'admettre, continuer à se débattre ne servait à rien, et c'est dans un effort surhumain qu'elle parvint tout de même à se calmer. Le jeune homme relâcha sa prise et recula d'un pas, mais bloquait le passage à la jeune fille.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Blaise? Demanda Hermione, ressortant toute l'ironie dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

-Évite le ton sarcastique Granger, répliqua Blaise, les dents serrées. Ça ne te va pas...

-Et depuis quand les Serpentards dans ton genre prennent-ils le temps de dire ce qui va bien ou non aux autres? Surtout quand ceux-ci n'appartiennent pas à leur maison? Questionna Hermione, un sourire très sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Tu joue provocation Granger à ce que je vois, dit-il, un sourire étrange apparaissant sur son visage. Je ne te savais pas comme ça, cela me choque...

-A mon avis, ça ne dois pas vraiment te choquer, car chez vous vous êtes tous comme ça, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, répliqua subitement Hermione, tout sourire disparu.

Blaise perdit bien vite son sourire à la réplique lancé à la volé par la jeune fille. Il serra davantage sa poigne sur le bras de la jeune Gryffondor qui ne pût retenir un gémissement de douleur.

-Mais bon sang, lâche-moi! Cria Hermione, une main ferme sur le poignet du Serpentard.

Celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise et avança son buste beaucoup plus près de la poitrine d'Hermione, beaucoup trop près au goût de la jeune fille. Prise de cours, et tentant en vain de se dégager, elle n'entendit pas la voix qui lui parvint aux oreilles, et qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Blaise, mais qu'est-ce que tu fait bordel?

Le dit Blaise s'écarta vivement de la jeune fille collé au mur, et se retourna vers la provenance de la voix. Même si il était dos à Hermione, celle-ci pouvait deviner le regard du jeune Serpentard qui l'avait presque « agressé ». Devant celui-ci, arrivant à grand pas, Drago, le visage empreint à une fureur sans nom s'approcha des deux autres. Arrivé devant son « ami », il lui assena un coup de poing magistral qui fit virer violemment la tête de Blaise vers la gauche. Replaçant son regard vers le blond, Blaise gardait un visage impassible et murmura :

-Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Je l'espère bien pour toi, pesta le beau blond, les yeux glacials.

Hermione, qui depuis était resté à l'écart, avait poussé un léger cri lorsque Malfoy avait porté son poing sur celui qu'il disait être son ami. Elle n'avait pût s'empêcher de laisser ce cri traverser sa gorge et se répercuter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le dos au mur, elle décida d'agir et s'avança vers les deux hommes qui se regardaient toujours dans les yeux.

-Inutile de porter la main sur ton ami Malfoy, répliqua froidement Hermione.

Le dit Malfoy se tourna vers la jeune fille, et la regarda avec un regard narquois.

-Pourquoi ? Ça te plaisait peut-être ce qu'il te faisait?

Hermione déglutit, mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

-Non, pas du tout, mais cela ne servait à rien de le frapper, hasarda t-elle à répondre. Le fait de lui dire de partir m'était amplement suffisant.

Malfoy la sonda du regard un moment, puis dit à Blaise de partir. Ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder, ne daignant même pas regarder Hermione. Lorsque le Serpentard fût loin d'eux, et qu'il n'était plus à porté de vu, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. En effet, se retrouver seule avec Malfoy n'était pas un de ses plus grands hobbies, et elle aurait espéré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, et de préférence qu'elle aimait bien, qui vienne la sauver. Le regard dans le vide, elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit Drago répliquer :

-La prochaine fois, évite de me dire ce que j'aurai dût faire, j'ai horreur de ça. La prochaine fois occupe toi de tes affaires Malfoy, dit-elle méchamment en partant d'un pas très rapide vers la Grande Salle, laissant le vert et argent seul, qui détenait un sourire très... Serpentardesque.

Hermione, quant-à elle, était resté très silencieuse durant le repas, sous les regards très interrogateurs de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle faisait pour rester aussi calme, alors qu'elle allait se trouver seule avec celui qui occupait à présent constamment ses pensées. En bien ou en mal, elle n'aurait sût le dire, peut-être les deux, une pointe plus profonde sur le côté négatif bien entendu.

Alors que le repas prenait fin, Hermione se leva subitement, sans attendre ses amis, et suivit la masse d'élèves qui chahutait et se dirigeai vers leur salles communes respectives. Mais c'est alors qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule et prise de peur, elle se retourna rapidement et leva la main, pensant que se pouvait encore être Blaise Zabinie ou Drago, mais c'est alors que sa main se vit arrêter dans sa course par la main de la personne qui lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule. Levant les yeux vers ceux de la personne devant-elle, elle rencontra deux beaux yeux d'un verts émeraudes.

-Ha..Harry? Dit-elle surprise.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, oui c'est bien moi, répondit-il quelque peu amusé par son amie.

Elle remarqua que son bras était encore au dessus de sa tête retenu par la main droite de Harry.

-Je suis désolée, je croyais que... Non ce n'est pas important.

Le couloir était à présent désert, et elle devait se douter que Harry avait dit à Ron de l'attendre dans la salle commune. Le jeune homme brun d'ailleurs fixait sa meilleure amie, une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Hermione ces derniers temps, mais il était bien décidé à le savoir.

-Tu croyais que j'étais qui Hermione? Demanda vivement Harry. Pour que tu aies faillit abattre ta main sur moi me prouve que quelqu'un t'embête et qu'il ne te taquine pas gentiment, je me trompe?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Harry, excuse moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps, retourne dans la salle commune, j'ai ma ronde à faire.

Elle allait partir, mais le jeune homme reteint son bras, et la retourna vivement vers lui. Prise de cours, elle se laissa faire, les yeux ronds. Harry s'était déjà montré très attentif à la jeune fille, lui avait déjà dit des paroles douces et réconfortantes, mais là, à l'enlacer fortement, c'était une première. Avant c'était elle qui l'enlaçait, mais pas lui.

-Hermione, murmura Harry, sa tête et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés près des oreilles de la jeune fille, sa bouche au creux de son cou, je serait un bien mauvais meilleur ami si je ne me souciait pas un minimum de toi.

Hermione, toujours sous le choque, ne pût retenir un sourire. Elle était heureuse de l'entendre lui dire ça, mais malheureusement elle n'était pas prête à lui révéler que bientôt, ce soir même, quelqu'un possèderait son « âme » peut-on dire. Elle s'écarta doucement du jeune homme la dépassant de plusieurs centimètres, et recula légèrement. C'est avec un timide sourire qu'elle posa sa main droite sur la joue du jeune Potter, et qu'elle murmura :

-Merci Harry, mais pas ce soir s'il te plait.

Elle n'attendit pas une réponse de la part du jeune Gryffondor, et parti à l'opposé, son sac de devoirs, toujours présent avec elle, sur son épaule gauche. Elle n'avait pas trop sût comment réagir devant l'étreinte de Harry. Bien sûre, elle savait pertinemment que cet enlacement n'était que purement fraternelle, mais elle n'avait pût s'empêcher de s'empourprer légèrement. Il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, Harry était devenu très séduisent. Plus il grandissait et plus son visage sortait de l'enfance, et devenait plus adulte, plus homme. Et sa carrure, malgré le fait qu'il reste très mince, n'empêchait pas de percevoir que les entrainements de Quidditch le sculptait de plus en plus.

-Non mais à quoi tu pense ma pauvre fille? Il est et restera ton meilleur ami, ton frère, et pas plus? Dit-elle à elle-même, rageuse par ses pensées déplacées.

Elle alla dans le hall d'entrée à présent désert et attendit son camarade masculin. Elle ne dût pas attendre longtemps, car le voilà qui arrivait. Le pas léger et décontracté, il ne paraissait de d'avantage beau. Ses manières et ses traits étaient très aristocratiques, typique d'une famille de sang-pur, d'un Malfoy. Elle aimait ces manières autant qu'elle les haïssait du plus profond de son âme. Arrivé devant la jeune fille, il répliqua froidement :

-Bouge Granger, on doit y aller.

-Un peu plus de tact serait le bienvenue, tu ne croit pas? Dit sèchement Hermione.

-On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes Granger, répondit Malfoy, dos à elle, les mains dans les poches.

En revanche elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr cette partie de sa personnalité! Fière et très désagréable. Le début de leur ronde se passa dans le plus grand silence, seul le bruit de leurs pas se faisaient entendre, se répercutant entre les murs sombres du château, bien vide à cette heure-ci. Soudain, Drago stoppa sa marche, ce que Hermione ne s'attendait pas, et le percuta de plein fouet. En effet, la jeune fille, marchant lentement derrière son homologue masculin, avait la tête ailleurs, et les yeux rivés vers les grandes fenêtre d'un des nombreux couloirs du château, au lieux de fixer devant-elle. Lorsqu'elle recula de quelques pas, un peu étourdit, Drago s'était déjà retourné vers elle, et avait répliqué d'une voix trainante, comme à son habitude :

-Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais de la à me percuter à m'en faire mal, ce n'est pas normal Granger. Achète toi des yeux la prochaine fois et regarde ou tu va.

-Je n'étais pas sensé savoir que tu allait t'arrêter d'un coup Malfoy, pesta rageusement Hermione entre ses dents. A toi de faire attention quand tu décide d'arrêter de marcher. Achète toi de nouveaux pieds si tu n'arrive plus à marcher avec les tiens.

Et sur ces mots quelques peu ironiques, elle décida de le dépasser, la tête haute. Mais alors qu'elle avait fait une dizaine de pas, elle fût stoppé par Malfoy, et collé violemment au mur. Sous le choc, comme d'habitude, son dos lui fît mal. Furieuse elle répliqua vivement :

-Malfoy, j'en ai plus que marre de me faire coller aux murs ! C'est une manie des Serpentards ce n'est pas possible!

-Peut-être bien, répondit Malfoy, un sourire pleine d'ironie collé sur son foutu beau visage.

-Lâche-moi... J'en ai plus que marre, tu ne pourrais pas me parler normalement, comme toute personne civilisé?

-Je n'en ai pas très envie, vois-tu? J'aime avoir ce qui est à moi à portée de main, et une chance, tu est coincé entre le mur et moi, tu en as de la chance Granger.

-Ton humour est débordant de noirceur Malfoy, et je n'aime pas ça du tout, répliqua dans un souffle Hermione. Elle avait du mal à respirer, voyant le visage pâle de Drago très près de son visage, comme la dernière fois.

-Tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps, maintenant répond à ma question Granger... dit Drago, soudainement très sérieux.

Hermione craignait la question que Malfoy allait lui poser, mais elle attendit qu'il l'a lui pose tout de même.

-Dit moi c'est quoi ces petits regards que te lance Saint Potter, et vos mains enlacés?

Si la mâchoire d'Hermione pouvait se décrocher, elle pense qu'elle serait déjà tombé.

-Non mais... C'est quoi cette questions? Débita t-elle, les yeux ronds d'étonnement. Comment sais-tu que...?

-C'est qu'il y a quelque chose alors si ce que je dis est vrai... siffla Drago entre ses dents, le visage encore plus près que l'instant d'avant.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy! Ce qui se passe entre Harry et moi est purement fraternel! Maintenant écarte toi !

-Purement fraternel, hein? Dit Malfoy sans prêter attention aux protestations de la rouge et or.

-Oui, exactement! Et comment tu peux savoir ça? Tu nous épi ou quoi?

-Pas exactement Granger, disons que c'est flagrant, du moins chez Saint Potter. Pour toi cela n'est peut-être que fraternel, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment le cas de son côté.

-Tu délire complétement Malfoy... dit Hermione de plus en plus troublé.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il est vrai que Harry se montrait beaucoup plus protecteur envers elle, toujours là dès qu'elle avait l'air d'aller mal. Ce pourrait-il que...?

-En tout cas, je te conseil de ne pas trop t'approcher de lui... répliqua le blond, coupant net cours aux pensées d'Hermione.

-Il est mon meilleur ami Malfoy! Ce n'est pas à toi de me dicter mes faits et gestes que je sache.

Un éclair menaçant passa dans les yeux gris métalliques du jeune homme, qui plaqua ses deux mains aux hanches de la jeune fille, qui surprise, laissa échapper bien malgré elle un hoquet de stupeur, et souffla au creux de son oreille :

-Tu es à moi Hermione Granger, ne l'oublie pas. C'est moi désormais qui te dirait ce que tu as le droit et ce dont tu n'as pas le droit de faire.

-Malfoy, je ne suis en rien ta propriété... Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a un mois.

-Et durant ce mois je n'ai pas beaucoup agit, ce qui va radicalement changer à partir de maintenant. A présent je ne veux plus te voir aussi proche de Saint Potter et de son caniche.

-Si tu fit allusion à Ron, je te conseil de faire attention aux mots que tu emploi, coupa froidement Hermione, les poings encore sous l'emprise des mains de Malfoy.

-Je nomme Weasmoche comme je le veux, et une règle d'or, ne jamais me couper la parole avec tes paroles inutiles, digne d'une sang de bourbe, débita narquoisement Malfoy.

Hermione l'aurai bien foudroyé sur place si elle le pouvait, mais plaqué comme ça sur le mur, il lui était impossible de faire le moindre geste. C'est alors que le pire arriva.

-Pour te montrer que j'ai toute autorité sur toi, regarde un peu...

Elle allait répliquer, mais sa vu fût caché par le visage de Malfoy, et sentit quelque chose de doux mais d'humide sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait! Elle n'en croyait pas ses... lèvres? Elle tenta de le repousser en se débattant, mais n'y parvient pas. Le baiser était dur, froid et sans aucun sentiment. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une petite douleur au niveau de la nuque, comme si on l'avait brûlé. Le jeune homme avait en effet profité de son baiser pour sortir sa baguette magique d'une des poches de son uniforme, et avait dirigé la pointe au niveau de sa nuque. Lorsqu'il se décolla d'elle, il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, et fit un sourire mauvais.

-Maintenant tu es véritablement à moi Granger...

-Qu'est-ce que... Tu m'a fait? Demanda t-elle, déboussolé.

-Un petit cadeau de ma part, pour que tu ne puisse pas m'oublier de si tôt...

Hermione posa une de ses mains sur sa nuque mais ne sentit rien.

-Bon, commença Malfoy, il se fait tard, je part... La ronde n'est pas finit, mais je n'en ai rien à faire...

-Je... voulu dire Hermione, mais les paroles restèrent coincé dans sa gorge.

-Prend soin de toi, Hermione... Murmura t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, avant de faire demi tour, sans manquer de caresser la joue de celle qui lui serait maintenant dévoué corps et âme, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Lorsque Hermione fut seule, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes de colère, et décida de courir vers la salle commune. Arrivé la bas, celle-ci se trouvait être vide, vu l'heure tardive. Au bord des larmes, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, et en évitant de faire le plus de bruit possible, alla directement vers le miroir accroché au mur près de son lit. Faisant appel à un Lumos, sa baguette projeta une douce lumière pour éviter de réveiller ses camarades, même si les rideaux de leurs lits étaient fermés, et tenta de regarder ce que Malfoy avait bien pût lui faire au niveau de la nuque. Elle écarta ses cheveux, mais ne pouvait rien voir, elle décida donc de prendre le petit miroir que Lavande avait tendance à ramener pendant les heures de cours, et le plaça à l'arrière de sa tête pour voir une marque noir, représentent un fin serpent entourant une rose à l'air fané.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... murmura t-elle, les larmes coulant bien malgré elle.

Il avait posé un sceau sur sa nuque, son signe d'appartenance dès maintenant. Les gestes lents elle déposa mollement le miroir sur la table de nuit de Lavande et s'allongea lourdement sur son lit sans prendre le temps de se laver et de se mettre en pyjama, prenant soin de fermer les rideaux derrière elle. Mordant son oreiller avec force, elle poussa un cri étouffé, qui heureusement n'alerta aucune de ses camarades déjà endormies. Elle voulait tellement le tuer qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle restait là,à pleurer de rage et de tristesse de ne pas avoir était aussi courageuse et de l'avoir repoussé d'avantage.

C'est dans un murmure à peine audible qu'elle dit entre ses dents, la voix haineuse : « Il ne lui appartient pas de décider de ma vie. »

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2! Je suis réellement désolée pour le retard... Mais j'étais tellement occupée queje n'allait quasiment plus à l'ordinateur. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Je sais que ça n'avance peut-être pas autant que vous l'espériez, mais c'est normal... (je trouve même que j'avance vite. Les commentaires sont très appréciés, n'hésitez pas ! Merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une petite trace de leur passage. Je répond ci-dessous =) Désolée pour les fautes d'avance! Mais je recherche une bonne âme pour m'aider à corriger mes chapitres ! T.T

Réponse aux reviews :

Takada87 : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plairas également =)

so-chocolate : merci encore pour ton 2ème commentaire. Je vois que le 1er chapitre t'avais plu, j'espère que celui-ci t'aura plu d'avantage. Bisous !

Lo : Très bref, mais ca montre que mon prologue et mon chapitre t'ont plu, merci beaucoup =)

xjustmyself : ouh, de l'entrain dans ton commentaire ! Cela fait plaisir =D J'espère que la suite (qui est là) t'aura plus d'avantage ! Merci encore. Bisous

Kis38 : merci infiniment. =) j'espère que ce 2ème chapitre aura été à la hauteur du prologue et du 1er chapitre. LOL j'apprends une chose alors sur ton pseudo, et moi aussi j'aime les Drago sadique, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione saura tout de même lui résister un minimum ^^ merci encore, et à bientôt j'espère.

Oceanee : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire =) c'est très plaisant de savoir que ce que j'écris plait. Au début il faut avouer que j'avais très peur que le prologue et le 1er chapitre ne plaisent pas. Mais ça a l'air de plaire, et c'est ce qui m'encourage grandement ! Merci beaucoup. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_On ne touche pas ce qui appartient à un Malefoy_

Chapitre 3 : La partie ne fait que commencer.

Dans la pénombre du dortoir des garçons des verts et argent de 6ème années, Drago Malefoy faisait tourné entre ses mains ce qui ressemblait être une chaîne en argent. Cette chaîne à en croire le regard du jeune homme, devait être quelque chose d'assez important pour lui. Allongé avec élégance sur son lit, la tête au pied de celui-ci, les jambes relevé en tête de lit, son ami Blaise Zabini le regardait l'air interrogateur. N'y tenant plus, il demanda :

- Drago, je me demandais… Depuis un moment je te vois jouer avec cette chaîne..

- Et ? Demanda le dit Drago, tournant sa tête vers son interlocuteur, l'air blasé mais avec beaucoup de charme.

- Et bien, à en voir tes yeux, tu as l'air obnubilé par ça.

- Mon cher Blaise, j'ai une raison figure toi de tenir à cette chaîne.

- Oh, et depuis quand Drago Malefoy est-il aussi proche d'un vulgaire bijou ? Demanda le jeune Blaise avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Drago, devant cet air narquois, qui d'habitude peignait son visage à lui, sourit et se positionna de manière assise sur son lit pour lâcher, devant son ami, le pendentif, de manière à le voir dans son intégralité sans pour autant le faire tomber par terre. Zabini put donc y voir un petit pendentif pendant à la chaîne ; un serpent dont la queue enroulait élégamment une rose rouge.

- Mais c'est un collier de femme ça ! S'écria t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

- Pas du tout espèce d'idiot ! Répliqua froidement Drago. Tu ne reconnaît pas ce signe?

Zabini arrêta tout de suite de rire, et tenta de se souvenir ou il avait bien put avoir déjà vu ce « signe » comme s'amusait à l'appeler Drago. Après quelques secondes de vaine recherche, il décréta avec lassitude :

-Non, je ne vois pas…

-Souviens toi de ce livre de magie noire trouvé dans la réserve l'an dernier, commença Drago en se levant pour se planter devant son camarade, dans un des chapitres ce signe y était représenté.

- Oui, mais je ne vois toujours pas ou tu veux en venir Drago… coupa perplexe le dit camarade.

- C'est un signe d'appartenance à la personne qui aura marqué l'être désiré de cette marque, expliqua pour finir le jeune homme aux yeux d'acier.

- Tu veux dire que… tu as déjà utilisé cette marque sur quelque un ? Commença Zabini, les yeux exorbités.

- C'est exacte… Pour le moment, la rose représenté sur sa marque n'est autre qu'une rose aux pétales fanées. Pour qu'elles deviennent aussi rouge sang que ce pendentif, ajouta-t-il en montrant à nouveau le collier, il lui faudra être réceptive à mes moindres désirs.

Pendant quelques minutes, Blaise était resté immobile, fixant de ses yeux sombres le jeune sorcier au sang pur.

-Mais dis moi, dit-il après s'être remit de sa stupéfaction, qui est « l'heureuse » élue qui est désormais en possession de cette marque?

Le jeune Malfoy, devant l'air curieux de l'autre homme, sourit. Un sourire bourré d'arrogance qui n'enlevait en rien le charme de son pale visage encadré de mèches rebelles blondes.

- Ça te dis d'aller à la rencontre de notre chère sang-de-bourbe Granger ?]

[- Hermione ! S'il te plait, veux-tu bien te calmer? Clama haut et fort la cadette et seule fille de la famille Weasley.

En effet, dans le dortoir des filles rouge et or de sixième années, notre chère Hermione n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Mais, mais… Je, je… balbutia la dite Hermione, faisant les cent pas dans le dortoir.

-Avec tes « mais » et « je» tu pourrais refaire le monde… répliqua Ginny, les poings sur les hanches. Je me demande pourquoi tu t'affole comme ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu soi dans cet état?

Se rendant compte que l'intention de la jeune rouquine était exclusivement braqué sur elle, Hermione décida de se calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et s'assit finalement sur son lit.

- Quand… quand on te dit que tu es exclusivement à quelque un que… tu n'aime pas, et que lui est censé ne pas t'aimer, mais qu'il te dit te vouloir… Commença, perdu Hermione.

Ginny la fixait, immobile, comme si elle cherchait à décoder les paroles sans vraiment de sens de son amie.

- Pour toi c'est de la foutaise ou une recherche de vengeance… ou un réel désir pour la personne qu'il veut ? Finit-elle, en relevant les yeux vers la cadette des Weasley.

-Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir Hermione, répondit Ginny, l'air perplexe. Tu me demande ça parce que tu le vie, ou pour savoir?

-Oh, comme ça, répliqua précipitamment la jeune brune, confuse, histoire de ne pas étaler ses problèmes. Mais s'il te plait, répond à ma question, continua Hermione, offrant par la même occasion un fin sourire à son amie.

- Bien… Pour ma part, cela dépend des intentions de la personne qui veut faire d'une personne sa propriété, son exclusivité si tu veux l'appeler comme ça. Le fait est que les trois propositions que tu m'a données peuvent être utilisé et exacte. Mais je ne peux pas répondre à cela sans en savoir plus sur le problème que tu me pose.

Hermione resta songeuse et au fond d'elle très inquiète. Si Malefoy avait des intentions douteuses, comme une idée de vengeance, elle n'était pas prête de s'en dépêtrer… Le Serpentard pouvait avoir l'air immature parfois, il n'empêche qu'il n'était pas idiot, et ses intentions perfides pouvaient s'avérer être très efficaces à son utilisateur. « Je devrais faire attention la prochaine fois que je me retrouve seule avec lui… » pensa mélancoliquement la 6ème année.

Ginny la sonda encore un peu, puis voyant que son amie voulait sans doute rester seule, elle se leva et partie du dortoir, sans un mot en plus pour, aller voir Dean.]

[Le sac plein à craquer, la journée était enfin finit pour la pauvre Gryffondor qui n'attendait qu'une chose : prendre une bonne douche, et se mettre enfin à ses devoirs. Il fallait avouer que la journée s'était passé sans trop de problèmes… Enfin, sans trop de problèmes, pour elle en tout cas. Car si vous ajoutez, en plus d'une journée rempli de cours tous plus durs les uns que les autres et vos deux meilleurs amis qui tante de vous coller le plus possible, les quelques profonds regards de son ennemi n'avait en rien attiré son attention. Mais comment peut-être savoir que le jeune Malefoy la fixait vous allez me demander? Ne vous arrivent-il jamais de regarder votre voisin d'en face parfois? Elle allait donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle commune quand soudain :

- Hermione ! Cria une voix derrière elle qu'elle connaissait trop bien...

Devait-elle se retourner et lui parler ? Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait chercher à les éviter tous les deux aujourd'hui, il était normal qu'il veuille en savoir plus…

A cet instant, un moment qu'elle avait passé avec Malefoy lui revint en mémoire. Celui ou ils abordaient -ou plutôt celui ou Malefoy abordait- le sujet « Saint Potter » comme s'amusait à appeler le vert et argent. Quand il avait répliquer les gestes affectueux qu'elle recevait de son ami, elle s'était obstinée à lui répondre que ce n'était que des gestes « purement fraternels ». Mais n'avait-il pas répliqué « Pour toi cela n'est peut-être que fraternel, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment le cas de son côté. ». Cette phrase lui avait fait un choc. Ce devait-elle d'être aussi éloigné de son ami ? « Maintenant je ne veux plus te voir aussi proche de Saint Potter…. », aujourd'hui elle avait respecté la condition de son ennemi, mais pour quelle raison ? Elle n'en savait pas grand-chose à dire vrai. C'est avec un grand soupir qu'elle se retourna et croisa les beaux yeux verts de Harry.

- Enfin j'arrive à capter ton attention, dit-il, légèrement essoufflé, laissant échapper un petit rire.

Hermione baissa la tête non par tristesse, mais par honte de le voir si souple avec elle alors qu'elle avait ignoré Ron et lui toute la journée.

-Ron n'est pas avec toi? Demanda-t-elle en constatent les disparitions répétés de son deuxième ami.

- Non, répondit Harry, ces derniers temps il est plutôt collé aux lèvres de Lavande.

Lavande, elle l'avait complètement oublié celle-là !

- Ah oui, approuva doucement la jeune fille. J'avais oublié qu'ils sortaient ensembles….

Harry acquiesça, et finit par répliquer :

- Et si on rentrait dans la salle commune au lieu de rester planter là ? Je dois entamer un devoir en métamorphose, finit-il avec une moue dépité sur le visage.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi elle les avaient ignorés ! Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir seule parfois… Et oui, avoir deux garçons comme seuls amis proches avec qui vous allez en cours tous les jours, ce n'est pas simple ! Devant la petite moue de son ami, elle mit bien loin les menaces de Malefoy, et offrit à Harry un sourire sincère, elle « conclu » ce passage par un :

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?]

[- Hermione, tu es de garde ce soir ?

Lavande Brown, officielle petite amie de Ron Weasley; se regardait dans un petit miroir, assise sur son lit, détaillant son visage rond, sans doute à la recherche d'un cil qui se serait perdu, et qui se serait retrouvé sur sa joue gauche ou sur son nez.

- Euh, oui si je me souvient bien, pourquoi ? Demanda la dite Hermione.

Celle-ci pliait et rangeait ses affaires propres dans sa valise ou les vêtements étaient tous bien placés de telle sorte que sa valise puisse bien se fermer.

- Oh, comme ça, gloussa Lavande. Juste pour savoir.

Hermione ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi sa camarade de chambre lui avait posé cette question, même si le « pourquoi » était sortie de sa bouche.

- Très bien, lança simplement Hermione, comme pour couper net cours à cette « discussion« ô combien intéressante !

Elle se doutait bien que sa camarade de chambre passerait sa soirée à être enlacé par Ron, embrassé et tout le tralala…

Après s'être changé, sa montre indiquait 21 heures. C'est avec un grand soupir qu'elle descendit de son dortoir pour se diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune très calme ce soir là. Elle évita de se faire remarquer, histoire de ne pas se faire interpeller. Elle vit Lavande sur les genoux de Ron, tout deux assis sur un des canapés rouges de la salle commune, Harry pas très loin, un livre sur les genoux. Elle sourie en le voyant, et prit la direction de la sortie.

Le château, était sombre malgré les lumières allumées par-ci par-là. Devant rejoindre son camarade de ronde, elle poussa un soupir. Elle devait lui refaire tôt ou tard face, et c'était ce soir. Elle prit tout le temps qu'elle pût pour descendre tous les étages pour rejoindre Male Foy l'entrée du château, lui arrivant directement des cachots.

Arrivé quasiment à destination, ce n'est pas une seule silhouette qu'elle aperçue mais deux. Qui se pouvait être ?

- Drago, laisse tomber cette sang de bourbe, et passe la soirée avec moi ! S'était écrié une voix perçante.

Hermione n'eut pas trop de mal à deviner la propriétaire de cette voix stridente qui n'était autre que celle de ce thon de Pansy Parkinson.

- Laisse tomber Pansy, j'ai mes obligations à respecter, avait-elle entendu.

- Depuis quand Drago Malefoy se soucie-t-il de respecter ses obligations maintenant ? S'était exclamé haut et fort Hermione, en arrivant cette fois ci à grand pas vers les deux jeunes gens. C'est nouveau ça Malefoy, ouvrons le champagne !

- Non mais tu te prend pour qui pour parler à Drago de cette manière, sale petite sang de…. Avait commencer par pestiféré Pansy, vite coupé par le dit Drago, plaçant un bras devant elle pour la faire taire.

- Ça ira, merci bien Pansy, répliqua sèchement Drago, en fixant dans les yeux la nouvelle arrivante de ses yeux gris.

- Mais enfin Drago, elle t'a manqué de respect, elle doit se faire pardonner… commença par s'expliquer la jeune vert et argent, balbutiant.

Drago se tourna vers elle, et lui ordonna de partir. Parkinson eut un visage et une réaction outrée avant de se tourner vers la jeune Gryffondor et de lui lancer une regard assassin et de partir pour de bon.

- Cette fille devrait se calmer, murmura Hermione plus pour elle que pour son camarade qui ne cessait de la regarder. Bon on y va ? Demanda-t-elle froidement en se retournant enfin vers Drago.

Elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait peur de se retrouver seule avec lui… Mais c'est avec courage qu'elle commença à avancer vers les couloirs du premier étage.

Étrangement, Malefoy la suivit sans parler. A vrai dire il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début à l'intention de Hermione. Elle en était d'ailleurs satisfaite. Moins ils parleraient et mieux ce sera. Mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, elle se doutait bien que quelque chose allait arriver et elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de se préparer. Les portraits étaient silencieux... Le château était silencieux. Seul les bruits que procurait leurs chaussures sur le sol en pierre faisait du bruit. Sa baguette, pointait vers l'avant, laissait échapper une lumière, histoire de voir au moins ou elle allait. Elle ne décrochait toujours aucun son. Son visage était tendu à l'extrême, et elle n'osait pas se retourner vers le jeune Malefoy, de peur de croiser son regard, qu'elle savait fixé sur elle.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle allait arriver à un passage qui les amènerait au deuxième étages, elle sentit son bras droit se faire amener avec le reste de son corps vers l'arrière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ! Commença-t-elle par crier, affolé.

Avec peur, elle se vit amener vers une classe de l'étage un, et se faire jeter, oui bien jeter, contre une des tables.

- AIE ! N'avait-elle pût retenir en s'écriant, les yeux fermés. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était violemment percuté contre la table en bois.

Elle sentit son corps se coller à celui de son homologue masculin, les poignets pris au piège. Elle serra les dents de rage et de peur, tentant de se débattre

Drago, car elle savait que ce n'était que lui, avait place une de ses jambes entre celles de la jeune fille, histoire qu'elle ne parte pas trop loin de lui. Un élan de désir le prit en la voyant si vulnérable, entre ses mains. Il entreprit de dégager les cheveux ondulés d'Hermione de son délicat cou, et d'y déposer une multitude de baiser.

Durant cette « torture », Hermione sentit tous ses muscles l'abandonner petit à petit. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se débattre contre lui, il était beaucoup trop fort, et lui le savait aussi. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ai pas cherché à la tenir plus serré, elle allait abandonner au bout d'un moment. Il fallait avouer que Malefoy était, dans ses baisers, très délicat, cela n'empêchait malheureusement pas aux larmes de couler abondamment sur les joues rosies de la jeune Gryffondor.

Il se stoppa après quelques minutes, et croisa le regard chocolat de celle qui lui devait obéissance. Son regard d'acier contrasté énormément avec ceux marrons de la jeune fille. Il ne se l'avouerai jamais à haute voix, mais les yeux de Granger, il les aimaient. Il était… chauds. Alors que les siens étaient…. Froids, glacials.

Les larmes qui y coulaient ne l'attristèrent pas, bien au contraire. Pour lui ils étaient encore plus beaux. Les lèvres rosées de Hermione l'attirait, et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il fondit sur les fines lèvres de la jeune fille. Il la sentait réticente l'air dégoûté même, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le baiser. Il parvint à entrer sa langue et à enchaîner un ballet buccal avec la jeune rouge et or. Elle le savait elle n'avait pas le choix. Et même si elle ne le voulait pas, étrangement, elle ne pouvait se débattre, comme si une force invisible l'en empêchait. C'est alors que tout s'arrêta.

- Tu peux partir…

Il avait murmuré cela tout en reculant de quelques pas, en la lâchant. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec précaution, et vit qu'il avait le regard voilé… Serait-ce du désir ?

- Allez va-t-en Granger ! Reprit avec plus de ton le jeune blond.

- Tu…

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais elle se sentait étrangement vide.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago émit un ricanement froid.

- Tu en veux plus Granger ? Dégage avant que je ne perde le contrôle de moi-même… Et à mon avis tu ne sera pas ravie de la suite…

Hermione prit peur devant les paroles du Serpentard. Elle ne se fit pas prier davantage, et peu importait la surveillance du château ce soir, elle avait besoin de s'isoler après ce qui s'était passé. Mais avant de franchir entièrement la l'entrée de la salle, Drago lui attrapa de nouveau le bras.

- Tu me veux quoi encore Malefoy! S'écria avec peur Hermione, en se retournant violemment vers le jeune sang pur.

- Parle moi autrement Granger, menaça-t-il de ses yeux durs.

Elle se tût immédiatement de peur de recevoir pire. Elle le vit sortir quelque chose de sa poche mais ne pût voir ce que c'était, car il la mit dos à lui. Elle n'osa pas protester, trop perturbé par ce que cette soirée lui avait apporté. Elle sentit ses cheveux se faire relever au niveau de sa nuque et une fine chaîne froide entourer son cou. Quel était encore ce bijou ? Et avec surprise elle sentit les lèvres du Serpentard effleurer son cou, et lui donner un léger baiser avant de se redresser et de la retourner vers lui.

- Tu l'enlève Granger, je ne répondrait plus de moi, et tu saura vraiment ce que je mot « souffrance » veut dire, c'est clair ?

- N'essais pas de me menacer comme ça Malefoy coupa sèchement Hermione, essayant de rassembler le peu de courage qui lui restait désormais ce soir.

Il posa sa main droite à sa gorge, et souffla à son oreille.

- Encore une réflexion de ce genre, et je te tue… Souvient toi, ne le retire surtout pas…

Il effleura de ses doigts les lèvres gonflées d'Hermione, la regarda une dernière fois de son regard d'acier impassible, et la laissa partir…]

[Il claqua avec violence la porte de son dortoir vide, tous les autres étant dans la salle commune, même à cette heure tardive. Drago Malefoy était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un garçon impulsif quand il n'arrivait pas avoir tous ce qu'il voulait et c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Il avait perdu le contrôle et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses avec Granger. Au moins elle avait le collier autour du cou… Il ne manquait plus que les autres étapes à suivre et il aurait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Zabini n'était pas venu avec lui, mais c'était tant mieux. Pourquoi devrait-il l'impliquer davantage dans cette histoire après tout ? Moins il l'approcherait de Granger et mieux ce sera. Soudain un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, un rire démentiel qui n'était pas habituel chez lui. Il s'assit sur son lit après avoir enlevé sa cape et déboutonné sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et une main barrant ses yeux, et continua de rire. Cette fille allait le rendre fou… Mais une chose le consolait en partie… Il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qui commandait et qui choisissait les règles du « jeu »… Et comme il le murmurait, ses yeux gris, durs :

« La partie ne fait que commencer… Granger. »]

* * *

Voilà enfin la suite ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fan fiction sera finit ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'attend vos review !

Réponse aux review du chapitre précédent :

gwen : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ah pour savoir si ce sera une happy end ou non il faudra attendre la fin ! ahah !

Vera Bennett : Oui je sais pour l'orthographe ! =s je me relie à chaque fois pourtant... C'est pour cela que je suis à la recherche d'un correcteur... Sinon je suis contente que ça te plaise. Moi aussi j'adore quand Drago est le dominant ! niark niark !

takada87 : La voici ! =)

AshleeSnape : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

Lunia55 : C'est gentille, voici la suite !

Oceanne : Ravie que ca te plaise ! =) ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra aussi !

Cinderella : Je répond un peu tard aux commentaires mais j'espère que tu aura réussi tes examens ! ;) J'adore aussi ce genre de relation avec Drago/Hermione ! J'espère que la suite te plairas !

xjustmyself : Merci beaucoup ca m'encourage grandement ! Voici la suite qui j'espère sera aussi "grandiose" que le précédent =)

Roselia001 : Merci ! En espèrent que la suite te plaise !

Mililine : Non non la suite est là ! xD Merci d'avoir commentée chacun de mes chapitres ! =)

une fan : Pas grave pour le surnom, je suis contente que tu sois une "fan" ^^ oui la suite est enfin là ! Désolée...

Chloe : Cette fanfiction sera finit ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mais bon... je n'ai pas d'ordinateur à moi alors j'y vais très peu (papa noël me prendra peut-être un PC Portable cette année ? lol) La voilà sinon la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

clarissa : La voici, la voici ! xD Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire (même si je te l'ai déjà dit sur ton blog =))

Merci infiniment pour toutes ces gentilles reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage grandement !


	5. Note de l'auteur

Il y a un moment j'avais dis que je ne laissais pas tomber cette fan fiction. Et c'est toujours vrai ! Je me remet peu à peu à l'écriture et je compte relire mes premiers chapitres et peut-être les améliorer... Donc je pense faire une réécriture ! Depuis, je me suis légèrement améliorée dans le style. Peut-être vais-je pouvoir rendre cette fan fiction encore mieux. Parce là, en me relisant... J'ai faillit faire un malaise. Bref ! Je compte m'occuper de tout ça courant mars ! Peut-être qu'un nouveau chapitre pointera son nez d'ici là.

Merci de votre patience ! (je peux comprendre, j'ai horreur qu'une fan fiction que j'aime tarde pendant des mois à poster la suite, mais je compte bien finir celle-ci !). Bisous, Idril


End file.
